


The Best Moments

by AgentOklahoma



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/pseuds/AgentOklahoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best moments for Agent Maine weren’t in battle. It wasn’t when he was neck deep in a mission to get some artefact or to kill the Director’s enemies. It wasn’t even in training with the other freelancers, fighting until he’s sore and bruised. It’s in those quiet moments, in his room with his Wash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Moments

**_ The Best Moments... _ **

The best moments for Agent Maine weren’t in battle. It wasn’t when he was neck deep in a mission to get some artefact or to kill the Director’s enemies. It wasn’t even in training with the other freelancers, fighting until he’s sore and bruised. It’s in those quiet moments, in his room with _his_ Wash.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Maine lay on his bed, a book in one hand and the other carding gently through Wash’s hair, the younger agent sleeping with his arms wrapped around Maine’s waist. Agent Maine turned the page in his book, rolling his eyes and smiling when Wash muttered unhappily in his sleep, only to stop and sigh contentedly when Maine’s fingers returned to their previous soothing motion.

_Creeak_

“Hey Maine, have you seen-“

York opened the door and spoke, only shut his mouth with a click when Maine, while managing to skilfully hold the page in his book, place a finger to his lips. York nodded.

“I was coming to ask if you’d seen Wash but I see you already know where he is. The Director’s looking for him. His implantation’s today,” York whispered. Maine nodded and put his book down while York left and shut the door behind him, knowing that Maine would send Wash out in good time.

Maine made a growling sound deep in his chest as he shook Wash gently. The sleeping agent opened his eyes and looked up at his partner with a tired smile on his face. Maine smiled in return and placed a light kiss to Wash’s lips. Maine started ‘speaking’ to Wash in that series of growls and hisses that only Wash seemed to understand, conveying what York had told him in the doorway.

“Oh shit!” Wash yelped when he saw the time on the clock by the bed. He jumped off the bed and pulled on his shoes, running to the door then coming back to kiss Maine once more.

“I’ll see you tonight. Hopefully with my new AI,” Wash said as he ran out the door. Maine smiled and picked up his book, going back to his place.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maine would give anything to go back to those moments. It took everything in him not to break as he held Wash’s hand, to only be able to stroke his hair fruitlessly while his love screamed in pain. But he preferred the screaming to the moments of absolute silence as Wash stared blankly at the ceiling, tears running down his face while his AI slowly ripped his mind apart.

The best moments were the quiet ones with Wash. But they were also the worst moments.

**_ The End _ **


End file.
